Remembering
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-shot" Ada Phoenix, la hermana de Aster Phoenix, v. a a tener su primer duelo como duelista profesional. Pero antes de eso, recuerda ciertos momentos de su pasado que la maracarían para siempre..


**¡Holaa! ¿Qué taal? Bueno, esta vez estoy con una historia distinta.. Nunca antes había escrito nada sobre Yu Gi Oh Gx, pero creo que ya es la hora de hacerlo xD Esta idea estuvo dando vueltas mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, cogiendo forma, y no pude evitar escribirla. Además, me hacía ilusión escribir algo con mi nueva oc, Ada.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Yu gi oh GX y sus personajes no han sido creados por mí, sino por Naouki Kageyama. Ada Phoenix es un personaje creado por mí ^^**

**Sin más, os dejo con la historia ^^ Se agradecen los reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering<strong>

Ada estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando un álbum de fotos. Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra encima. Alrededor de su cuello, un pequeño monstruo de duelo estaba adormecido. Era largo y blanco, con una cola muy larga en la que al final había un anillo dorado con unas inscripciones en una lengua antigua.

La chica tenía fijos sus ojos azules en el álbum de fotos, con una mano acariciaba con suavidad las fotos del mismo, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada sobre su deck. Sus dedos se movían sobre las páginas con nerviosismo, mientras una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

La lágrima cayó finalmente, despertando al pequeño monstruo de duelo, Uishi, que levantó la cabeza y miró con sus grandes ojos azules oscuros a la rubia, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Se suponía que debía estar contenta, emocionada o incluso nerviosa, ¿no era eso lo que se sentía antes del primer duelo en la liga profesional?

Ada no sintió al monstruo moverse, su mente no estaba en ese momento con ella. Estaba pensando en algo, en situaciones del pasado relacionadas con las fotos. Uishi se acercó a la rubia y restregó su hocico contra su cara, limpiándole las lágrimas.

**[...]**

Una Ada mucho más pequeña entraba en el estudio de su padre con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas e iba vestida con una falda azul y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, unidas ambas con un lazo azul más oscuro. Su padre estaba concentrado en unos dibujos, pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando la pequeña entró por la puerta.

– ¡Papá! – dijo la pequeña rubia lanzándose a los brazos de su padre – ¿Qué es eso?

La niña señalaba el dibujo que su padre estaba haciendo minutos antes. El señor Phoenix miró un momento el dibujo y volvió la vista a su hija, sonriente.

– ¿Te gusta, princesita? – la pequeña asintió enérgicamente – Es un monstruo de duelo.

– Pues ya no me gusta – dijo la pequeña, enfurruñada. Arrugaba la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, para dar más énfasis a su enfado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó el señor Phoenix, preocupado.

– Es un monstruo, y los monstruos se comen a las princesas – afirmó la niña con convicción, provocando una risa de su padre – ¡Es cierto!

– Los monstruos de duelo no se comen a las princesas – explicó con paciencia el padre, sin perder la sonrisa – Y, este monstruo en particular, tiene el deber de proteger a mi princesa favorita.

– ¿De proteger a tu princesa favorita? ¿A mí? – la pequeña dejó de estar enfurruñada, pasando a mostrar una gran sonrisa - ¡Gracias papá! ¿Cómo se llama?

– Su nombre es Uishi.

**[...]**

Unos días más tarde, Ada caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Llevaba un vestido verde claro con un lazo a la altura de la cintura verde más oscuro y unos zapatos a juego. La rubia sonreía mientras caminaba, mirando de vez en cuando la carta que llevaba entre las manos. Cuando le faltaban unos metros para entrar en la casa, la niña no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a correr, demostrando que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

– ¡Papá! – gritó la pequeña al entrar en casa.

Pero el padre de Ada no salió a recibirla. Subía las escaleras, decidida a encontrarle, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura, impidiéndole continuar. La pequeña se giró y vio a su hermano, Aster. El chico le impedía el paso, y no parecía muy contento. Su hermana se fijó en que era todo lo contrario, mas bien parecía triste o incluso enfadado.

– ¡Déjame pasar! – se quejó Ada, pero el chico no se movió – Aster, tengo que ver a Papá.

Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla del chico al oír ese nombre, y no pasó desapercibido por la rubia. La chica se acercó más a su hermano y limpió la solitaria lágrima.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Dónde está Papá?

– Papá no está, Adi – respondió el chico, sin poder mirarla a los ojos – Y no va a volver.

– Pero... pero tiene que volver. ¿Adónde ha ido?

– No lo sé.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por la cara de la rubia. Su hermano se acercó a ella, con ademán protector, pero Ada se apartó. Aster la miró, confundido por su actitud.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó la pequeña – Papá va a volver, estoy segura.

El chico iba a replicar, pero la rubia salió corriendo antes de que este pudiese decirle nada. Él la miró irse resignado, sabía que su hermana no era fácil de tratar si ella no quería.

Unos días más tarde, Ada seguía sin hablar con su hermano. Finalmente, él se decidió a hablar con ella, sin darle opción a negarse. Aster entró en la habitación de su hermana y se sentó a su lado. La rubia ni siquiera se movió, simplemente fingió que no estaba. El chico se fijó en que desde hacía unos días su hermana ya no llevaba vestidos.

– Adi... – comenzó él – ¿Estás bien? El D está preocupado.

– Me da igual – respondió ella.

– No debería. ¿Sabes? Él va a enseñarnos a ser grandes duelistas. ¡Seremos los mejores del mundo!

– Solo quiero ser una duelista si Papá me enseña.

– Ada... A Papá le gustaría mucho – Aster miraba a su hermana a los ojos, aunque ella mantenía la mirada apartada – Además, así podrías usar a Uishi.

– Pero... – la chica miró la carta que tenía entre las manos, el último recuerdo de su padre – ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo?

– Claro que puedes. Si no pudieses, Papá no te habría entregado la carta.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron. En ese momento Aster recordó algo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ada confundida. Cuando volvió, tenía algo entre sus manos. Se lo dio a su hermana, quien lo abrió sorprendida. Entre sus manos estaba un deck, _su_ deck.

– Es un deck... – murmuró sorprendida.

– Pues claro, ¿cómo pensabas ser una gran duelista sino?

– ¡Gracias Aster!

Ada se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándole. Por primera vez en días, lucía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. El D entró en la habitación, y se sorprendió al verles abrazados. Decidió salir para dejarles solos, no quería estropear ese momento.

**[...]**

Y ahora, años más tarde, allí estaba ella, observando un álbum de fotos momentos antes de su primer duelo en la liga profesional. Su hermano apareció por la puerta, sonriente. La chica cerró el álbum y lo dejó encima de la mesita, comenzando a sonreír.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó a su hermana.

– Eso espero – contestó ella, nerviosa.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero cuando Ada se dirigía al ascensor para ir al duelo, su hermano la paró. La estrechó contra su pecho, abrazándola igual que había hecho tantas otras veces.

– Papá estaría orgulloso de ti, igual que yo lo estoy – susurró él en su oreja.

Ada sonrió, solo su hermano podía decirle algo así. Tal vez ella hubiese perdido a su padre, pero había ganado algo muy especial: un hermano fantástico con el que siempre podría contar.

**Fin**


End file.
